The Makers Mistake
by HOLLOWTGH
Summary: "Warden, this blight is going to be a deadly foe, even with your Elves, Mages, Dwarves, Eamons men it may not be enough. I tell you this reluctantly, in the Deep Roads there is a stone that the Dwarves know of protected by very powerful Darkspawn. If you can get what's in that stone, you may just save the world or ensure it's destruction. OC/? Naruto/Bleach references but Not XOver
1. Pre fic AN

**A/N: Hey guys and gal HOLLOWTGH here, to those new to my fics welcome and to those returning welcome back.**

 **Now those who ARE returning readers may be a wee pissed this I've started another story and have taken so long to update my current ones, and I don't blame you. But as I've said in previous A/Ns in my other fics I only write and update when I'm inspired to and right now I am, unfortunatly it's not for any of my current fics, it's for this new one that I've come up with. I don't know if the ideas been used before but if it isn't then I'm glad to be the 1st.**

 **The reason for the A/N 1st chapter is because I need to let you all know that there's a poll for the main pairing for the fic, I originally was going to make it OC/Anora but then other ideas popped up so I'm going to leave it up to you guys. The poll should be on my profile shortly (if not now) and the 1st ACTUAL chapter out either tonight or tomorrow (GMT.)**

 **As mentioned before I'm not the most reliable with my updates (hence me not doing any update schedules) but I hope despite that you'll give this a chance for all of my fics (even the ones on hiatus) will be completed...Unless I die which I don't plan on anytime soon (cause death goes by my schedule init ;) lol.)**

 **Anyway if you wanna have a choice for pairing then vote and please stay tuned for whats to come.**

 **HOLLOWTGH OUT!**


	2. The Aftermath of Ostagar

**A/N: Hey guys HOLLOWTGH here with the 1st actual chapter of The Makers Mistake. Again I haven't ever seen this done but if anyone has done this before then do point me in the direction of that fic, would love to see their interpritation.**

 **I don't know if anyone had been able to guess what this fic will be about from the title (kinda hope not I'd love for it to be a surprise.) If anyone thinks they know what "The Makers Mistake" is then tell me in a review or PM and at the end of the chapter that it's reveled I'll give you the kudos (unless loads of people guess, to which I will the go into the corner and cry for a while.)**

 **Now just to warn you all this chapter starts at Flemeths hut after the Battle of Ostagar and will have a time skip but I will have a brief description of what has happened during the skip.**

 **As you may have guess from all this, the Warden will not be the main character, my OC will be, and there will be minor Naruto and Bleach elements in this, no characters just weapons and abilities.**

 **Anywho I've rambled enough for now lets get on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age: Origins, 2 or Inquisition in any way, shape or form. I also don't own anything I mention from Naruto or Bleach, support the official stuff.**

 **P.S For any Football (Soccor -.-) fans on here (more spasfically Crystal Palace fans) SEE YA AT WEMBLEY TOMORROW! :D**

Chapter 1

 _ **Fair warning a decent amount of dialogue in the chapter is taken from DA:O, may be a pain to deal with but once the story gets flowing I'll deviate from the script.**_

Lyna Mahariel woke up feeling sore all over her body, she was groggy, confused and trying to figure out what the hell was going on and where she was when she heard a voice from across the room.

"Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased."

Lyna sits up in the bed to see the witch she encounted in the Kocari Wildes. _"What is her name again? Morgan, Morgana...something like that, doesn't matter, I need to find out what's going on"_ she thinks to herself, "What happened to the Darkspawn?" The Elven Archer asks.

"You were injured, and then mother rescued you, Do you not remember?" The yellow eyed woman explained.

Lyna nodded vaguely remember something swooping down towards the tower before falling unconcious, but then another question popped into her mind.

"Hold on...What happend to the army? To the king? Did we get the signal up in time?" Lyna rushes out, scared that her and Alistairs efforts may have been in vain.

"You were slightly late with the signal but you got it up soon enough for the battle to be salvagable. Unfortunatly, the man who was suppost to respond to your signal quit the field...The Darkspawn won your battle, those he abandoned were...slaughtered. Your friend...he is not taking it well." The Wildling answered with a very slightly sollom tone.

Lyna was still, as if turned to stone, eyes wide as she stared at the floor trying to process the womans words.

 _"All of them...dead, how could Loghain do this! I thought the king was his son in law! There's a blight and I'm the only one-...Hang on my friend?"_

"My friend?!...You mean Alistair?" The Elf askes with a slight despertation in her voice, hoping to not be the only Gray Warden left to carry this burden.

"The suspicious, dim-witted one who was with you before, yes. He is outside by the bonfire. Mother asked to see you when you awoke."

A small sliver of relief flowed into Lyna when she hears Alistair is alive, as she gets up to go and see him she finally notices she is in naught but her underware, seeing her clothes at the end of the bed she changes into them, before she leaves the hut, Lyna turns back to the witch who's name she now remembered to be Morrigan. "Thank you Morrigan."

The Witch is shocked by the thanks but is able to stutter out a responce "I...You are welcome, though mother did most of the work. I'm no healer."

Lyna smiles at her responce and walks out of the hut.

Alistair was outside, staring out into the marsh outside the hut with a blank look on his face, he jumps slightly at the old witches voice, telling him that Lyna was alright. He turns around to see her walking out of the hut in her light armour on and a slight limp as she walked, obviously still sore after the battle.

"You...You're alive! I thought you were dead for sure!" He says with a humorless chuckle

"It takes more then a few Darkspawn to kill me." She tries to say with a cocky smirk but came out more like a grimice.

Alistair looks down in shame "Duncans dead...The Gray Wardens...Even the King!...They're all dead." Alistair informs her with a lump in his throat.

"This doesn't seem real...If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on top of that tower." Alistair finishes sollomly.

"Do not talk about me as if I am not present, lad." Morrigans Mother inturrupts.

Alistair, worried he may have offended the old woman stutters "I-I D-didn't mean...but what do we call you? You never told us your name?"

She smiles "Names are pretty, but useless...The chasind folk call me Flemeth, I suppose that will do."

At hearing he name Alistairs eyed widened slightly in fear and shock "THE Flemeth? From the legends? Daveth was right...you're the Witch of the Wildes, aren't you?"

Flemeth looked slightly offended, "And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic, and it has served you both well, has it not?"

Before this could continue Lyna decided to hurry things along, "It doesn't matter who she is Alistair, she helped us so we owe her our grattitude, now we should be talking about something more important, like what in the name of Andraste are we going to do now?"

Before Alistair could answer Flemeth stepped in "It has always been the duty of the Gray Warden's to unite the lands against the Blight. Or did that change when I wasn't looking?"

"The land is hardly united, thanks to Loghain." Lyna said with venom in her voice.

Alistair, finally not being able to keep quite gets frustrated "That doesn't make sense! Why would he do it?"

"Now that is a good question. Men's hearts hold shadows darker then any tainted creature. Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat." Flemeth finishes ominosly

"The Archdemon" Alistair states in a cold, hard voice.

Confused, Lyna askes the question she had been meaning to ask for a while. "what exactly IS the Archdemon?" Flemeth decides to answer.

"It is said that, long ago, the Maker sent the old Gods of Ancient Tevinter Imperium to slumber in prisons deep beneath the surface. An Archdemon is an Old God awakened and tainted by the Darkspawn. Believe that or not, history says it's a fearsome and immortal thing. And only fools ignore history.

"Then we need to find and kill this Archdemon." Lyna says with a hard look in her eyes.

"By ourselves?" Alistair says in disbelief, "No Gray Warden has ever defeated a Blight without an army of half a dozon nations at his back. Not to mention I don't know how!"

"How to kill an Archdemon? or how to raise an army? It seems to me that those are two different questions hmm? Have the Gray Wardens no allies these days?" Flemeth asks.

"I-I don't know! The Wardens of Orlais have been called Duncan told me. And I'm sure Arl Eamon would never stand for this! We could go to him and appeal for help. But...I'm not sure that would be enough. He and his army can't take on a Darkspawn horde all by himself." Alistair rants out.

Silence reigns for a moment before a thought popped into Lynas head "Wouldn't those treaties help us recruit allies?" She askes curiously.

Alistairs head shoots up and life returns to his eyes "Of Course! The Treaties! Greay Wardens can demand aid from Dwarves, Elves, mages and other places! They're obligated to help us during a Blight!"

"I may be old, but Dwarves, Elves, Mages, this Arl Emon and who knows what else...this sounds like an army to me." Flemeth says with a coy look in her eye.

"So this is what we're going to do? go to Redcliffe and these other places and build ourselves an army?" Alistair askes Lyna.

Lyna shrugs with a smile "Why not? That's what Gray Wardens do isn't it? Build armies, kill Darkspawn, save the world...You know all that easy stuff."

Flemeth chuckles slightly "So you are set then? Ready to truly be Gray Wardens?"

Alistair and Lyna glance at each other and offer Flemeth a firm nod.

"Good good, now before you go there are two more things I can offer you to help you on your way before you leave." Flemeth says crypticlly.

Before the Wardens could ask what she was offering, Morrigan comes out of the hut "The stew is bubbling, mother dear. Shall we have two guests for the eve, or none?"

"The Gray Wardens will be leaving shortly girl, and you shall be joining them." Flemeth says in a firm yet slightly amused tone.

"Such a shame-...what?!" Morrigan exclaims once she catches onto what her mother said.

"You heard me girl, last time I checked you had ears" The witch of the wilde said as she breaks out into a short, hysterical laugh.

"Have I no say in this?" Morrigan replies in frustration.

Flemeths face turns slightly serious, "You have been itching to get out of the wilde for years. Here's your chance." She says then turns to the Wardens. "As for you Wardens, consider this repayment for your lives."

Lyna gives Alistair a swift jab to the ribs to stop him from replying. "As long as Morrigan agrees, we'll be happy to have her come with us." The elf says with a smile.

Morrigan starts to get a slightly panicked look in he eyes, "Mother...this is not how I wanted this. I'm not even ready-."

"You must be ready." Flemeth inturrupts, "Along these two must unite Ferelden against the Darkspawn. They need you, Morrigan. Without you they will surely fail, and all will perish under the Blight. Even I." Flemeth says to her daughter with a soft look in her eyes.

Finally Morrigan accepts "I...understand."

Flemeth then whips he head to the two Gray Wardens "And you Wardens? Do you understand? I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this becuase you MUST succeed." The old Witch says firmly.

The two Wardens tell her that they understand simultaniously.

Morrigan sighs, "Allow me to get my things. If you please.

After packing, Morrigan exits the hut and discusses with the Wardens where they should set off too first, deciding on first stopping in a small villiage north of the wilds.

After Morrigan says her goodbyes to her mother the Warrior, Rogue and mage set off on their journey, but before the leave Lyna suddenly remembers something.

"FLEMETH!" She calls out catching the attention of the old witch, Lyna jogs back with her companions following behind her, confusion written on their faces.

Flemeth looks at the Elven Warden with amusment, "Forget something my dear?"

"Sorry yes you said you had two things you can offer us to help before we leave, Morrigans obviously the first but what was the second." Lyna asked.

At the question, Flemeths face turned more serious then it hard been since the Wardens had been here (and in Morrigans case more serious then the last time her mother had caught her leaving the wilds, she knew that this must be serious.)

"Warden, this Blight is going to be a deadly foe, even with your Elves, Mages, Dwarves, Eamons men it may not be enough. I tell you this reluctantly as I fear for the outcome if you take my advice, in the Deep Roads there is a stone that the Dwarves know of protected by very powerful Darkspawn. If you can free who's in that stone, you may just save the world or ensure it's destruction.

The Wardens and Morrigan all felt a sliver of fear run down their spines, Morrigan is the first to respond "Who is in that stone mother? And why would you tell us to unleash him if he's that dangerous?"

For the first time today, Flemeth hesitated, "All I can say is that he is very powerful, so powerful that it is said that the Maker himself is the one that locked it away, even the Darkspawn fear to approch it, hence why their strongest and most intelligent soilders guard it but they dare not approch it. The reason why I'm telling the Warden about it is because if he's still the same as he was before he was locked away then he will be able to help you defeat the Archdemon."

"Yes but who is he mother? Who is storng enough to supposedly challenge the Maker?" Morrigan asks finally getting impaitent.

"...The Makers Biggest Mistake, and the one that he fears most."

 **A/N: Sooooo how was it? I know I know most of the dialouge is from the game but I needed the full scene, didn't feel right just jumping in part way.**

 **Other then that good? Bad? OK? Reserve judgment? Let me know in the reviews. And I do hope the suspence of who is in the stone, feel free to guess.**

 **Just a reminder there is a poll on my profile for the main pairing of this fic, I was going to go for Anora/OC but then a few other women came to mind, so go vote. I'm even offering a deal, you vote for 1 person and you can vote for another 1 absaloutly free! :D.**

 **Damn only 2K words really? Maaan took me ages, had to stop there cause A) Good little ending spot and B) I need to sleep to be up early tomorrow, my fellow Brits will know it's FA Cup Final day and I must be at Wembley CPFC! Wish us luck! (Cause seriously who wants Man U to win another trophy?)**

 **Till next time!**

 **HOLLOWTGH OUT!**


End file.
